1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. More particularly, the present invention relates to golf balls having a core and a cover, with dimples formed on the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf ball flies accompanied by a back spin upon impact with a golf club. The golf ball falls, rolls on the ground and finally stops. The distance from the launching point to the fall point is referred to as a carry. The distance from the fall point to the point where the ball stopped is referred to as a run or a roll. The distance from the launching point to the point where the ball stopped is referred to as a total distance.
Important performances of the golf ball involve a feel at impact and control performances. Through use of a soft cover, a soft feel at impact and an excellent control performance can be achieved. Golf balls having a soft cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,834, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,332, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,810, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,929 and U.S. Ser. No. 2003-73516.
For golf balls, flight performances are also important in addition to the feel at impact and control performances. Golf balls having a soft cover tend to result in a low launch angle, and tend to exhibit a great initial spin rate. Excessive spin leads to a hopping trajectory, thereby resulting in deteriorated flight performance of the golf ball. Golf balls having a soft cover also tend to exhibit a low resilience performance. Insufficiency of the resilience performance also deteriorates the flight performance of the golf ball. An object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball that is excellent in a feel at impact, a control performance and a flight performance.